Missing happiness
by MoonLightShad0w
Summary: What will happen if people from shugo chara and Nanoha appears on an island that they do not know of? why is one of the twins living there looks so sad whenever she hears the word s onii-chan? nanoha strikers is inside too 1st fanfiction!


**Moon: I changed the characters' age and I did not include some characters in. It's either because I entirely forgot about them or they're not needed.  
**

**Utau: Hey! Why did you make me the same age as Amu?!**

**Amu: What's bad about being the same age as me?!**

**Utau: Having anything that is the same with you is always bad!**

**Amu: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!**

***Utau and Amu starts fighting***

**Moon: STOP FIGHTING ALREADY! Or else...*menacing laughter while holding 2 rocket guns pointing at Amu and Utau***

**Amu and Utau: s-s-sorry!!!!!**

**Everybody: This is Moon's first fanfiction so it might be a little weird. Please review!!**

**  
(p.s. moon is not my real name. it's just a shortcut for MoonLightShad0w xD)  
**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Onee-san, you can't do THAT! It's dangerous!" Rika yelled at her sister as her feet touched the ground. Rika, 14, and her twin sister, Hika, have different specialties. Rika was better at her speed, combat skills and making strategies while Hika was better at healing, creating barriers, defense and making cartridges. They both are good at cooking and doing other household chores. "But I can't swerve and attack at the same time!" "If I can, then you can too."

-Hika's POV-

_'Grr…she KNOWS that I'm bad in such things and yet she forces me to do that. Well, I'll just put up with it and make her heal me later.' _I thought. Training in the forest doesn't appeal much to me but it's the only place where we can train. The beach will make the sand go into our eyes, we'll destroy the house if we train in there, and we might get lost in the skies as there are always lot's of fog and clouds on this island…"Let's stop here for now. It looks like rain is coming." Rika said. I breathed a sigh of relieve as I walked towards our house with her.

-End POV-

-On another world…-

"Subaru, do you have time later? There's a Section Six reunion later. I've heard that Chrono, Yuuno, Vivio, Arf and Zafira would be there too." Teana asked Subaru as they typed out a report together.

"Umm...Where?" "The place where we had our last mock-battle with the commanders. Erio and Caro had shortened their honey-moon just to come back." Teana replied. "Ne, shall we play telephone today? It's been almost 10 years since I last played that game."

"I'm not sure if the others want to play it or not." Teana sweat dropped as Subaru's fingers typed the report till her fingers were blurry.

-Back to Rika's world…-

Even after years of searching, only 1 real Embryo was found. In the world, there was supposed to be 2 real Embryos and 2 fake ones. Rika and her sister were just short of one Embryo to let them hatch and be free. Once they were free, they were supposed to fly around and grant people wishes. Though Rika hopes that they'll grant her wish first. She laid down on the huge and soft bed she shared with her sister since young, and tried to sleep in order to push the Embryo out of her mind.

~few minutes later…~

"AARRRRGHHH!!!!!" Rika shrieked as she sat up on the bed, sweating. Suki, her blue-haired unison device, her sister and Kuyi, Hika's shugo chara rushed into the room upon hearing her scream. "What happened, Rika? Is it the nightmare again?" Hika asked her younger sister worriedly. "Yes…why can't I just forget what happened and live on happily?!" Rika cried, remembering how her onii-chan promised her 3 promises under the sakura tree in the garden and the massacre of the people that had lived on the same island as them 6 years ago. Their okaa-san and otou-san told them to hide in the secret room in the library on the ceiling. Hika chara nari-ed with Kuyi and flew up easily. It would have been easier for Rika who can already fly without using her device, except that she was separated from her sister and saw how everyone was killed with her very own eyes. After convincing Rika to sleep again, Hika looked at the peaceful Embryo and sighed. _'Stupid onii-chan. Why did he promise to come back 2 years later then keep us waiting for 4 more years?! I'm going to grill him if he ever comes back. Giving me so much trouble! Though I'll have less trouble if he comes back. If…' _

-In a third world…-

"Look! The Embryo!" shouted Ima, the new Easter worker... _'Oh my god! That's the 5__th__ information I've given to the guardians! I'll get sacked for sure.' _She thought. Immediately, Amu, Ikuto, Rima, Tadase, Utau, Kukai and Nagehiko turned to look where he was pointing to. Sure, the Embryo WAS there, just that it didn't seem to glow as much as it did the previous time.

As they all jumped for it at the same time, the three scientists who were working at the Easter lab, were on cloud nine as they invented a rocket that could lure the Embryo out when it goes around the world, or _thought_ that it could lure the Embryo out. While they were dancing, they accidentally pressed a button that said "activate" and the rocket started flying away through a hole in the roof. Soon, panic broke out between the three of them. "Oh my god!" "What did you do?" "I don't know!" "Are we going to die? Or get sacked?" *silence* "Should we commit suicide?" "NO."

-A few minutes later…-

"Umm…minna? Look to our west." trembled Amu as she suddenly stopped in mid-air, almost knocking Ikuto, who was just behind her, down. "HOLY CRAP!!" screamed everyone as the rocket flew towards them. "RUUNNN!!!!!" shrieked Kukai, hugging Utau tightly. Behind a pillar nearby, the real 2nd Embryo was rolling on the floor laughing, having hysterics. _'Heeheehee!! They're so lousy!! Chasing after my clone! How stupid is that? Especially the dark blue-haired guy and the pink haired girl. They both have the Humpty lock and Dumpty key. It's should be able to tell them it isn't me…' _the Embryo thought.

Suddenly, the fake Embryo exploded when the rocket hit it, and suddenly everyone found themselves looking at two black colored hair girls, one of them with light green eyes while the other had dark green eyes. They each had a black diamond-shaped pendant tied on a string around their necks, and they were having tea.

-In Hika's world…-

"Would you mind if I told you to get down from our bed? And I don't think it's polite to suddenly come into the owners' room without permission or before introducing yourself," said the girl with the light green eyes. "I'm Hikami, also known as Hika, and she's Rikami, known as Rika. We're twin sisters in the Madoki family. We're 14. And your shugo charas look weak. That's normal. After all, I don't think there's any island that has more magic than this. Besides, I don't think that they can hold it much longer with their owners squashing them." The other one said while sipping her tea. Amu, Ikuto, Rima, Tadase, Utau, Kukai and Nagehiko were dazed and were looking around until the girl called Rika suddenly stood up pointing a staff-like thing with a diamond at the top at them while saying, " DO YOU WANT TO GET YOUR SHUGO CHARAS KILLED OR WHAT?! And yes, that means no world dominating, no being good at drawing, cooking and sports, no freedom and any thing else. AND GET OFF OUR BED AND INTRODUCE YOURSELF BEFORE I KILL YOU!" They all stood up when they realized that they were sitting on their shugo charas on her bed.

"Hinamori Amu, 15." "Mashiro Rima, 15" "Hotori Tadase, 15" "Fujisaki Nagehiko, 15" "Souma Kukai, 16" "Tsukiyomi Ikuto, 18" "Tsukiyomi Utau, 15" "Ran, Miki, Suu, Kusu Kusu, Kiseki, Daichi, Yoru, Eru and Iru" they all said. "Ah, so I guess that Ikuto-san and Utau-chan are siblings eh?" Hika asked. "Yea…we've been together since young," they replied together. "How lucky. Appreciate your onii-san, Utau-chan. Before…" Rika said is a sad tone, looking as if she would start crying any second.

"EMBRYO!" the twins suddenly stood up while shouting. Everyone was about to jump for it when Hika suddenly shouted, "STOP! The Embryo is a free shugo chara! It isn't something that you use or catch!" The Embryo cracked and a shugo chara that is wearing a short grey dress with her long hair tied as a plait said, "thank you Hika, Rika, for reuniting me with my sister, and saying that we're supposed to be free, not something that is supposed to be used. I'm sure finding my sister was an easy task right? After all she was asleep all the time, till now…" "…Till now?" "Yup." A voice suddenly said. The other Embryo had hatched too, and was flying towards them. She looked exactly like her sister, except that she tied her hair into a ponytail instead of a plait. " *yawn…* I still feel like sleeping...thank you for taking care of me for so many years. We should be exploring the world now! But we will always come back! Bye bye!!" meanwhile, Amu, Ikuto, Rima, Tadase, Utau, Kukai and Nagehiko were wondering if this was heaven, or they were just dreaming.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Moon: The next chapter would probably be more about nanoha. Subaru, you better start praying now.**

**Subaru: Why should I?**

**Moon: You'll know in the next chapter! Minna, 1...2...3!**

**Everybody: Please review while waiting for the next chapter! It might take a long long long time, since Moon is working on 2(or more) stories now! See ya!**

**(Meanwhile Subaru sits in a corner, wondering what will happen in the next chapter.)**


End file.
